Desert Rose
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This is my final one that took me the longest and had the most difficult time to write it down, since I had a lot of distractions and such. Thus, Soultail only belongs to me, Seth belongs to Shonen Jump! And Desert Rose is Sting's song.


**Desert Rose**

_By Soultail Omega-Light/Australia/Shyla/Kathy Balog_

_Disclaimer and warning: This is the last one for my Yu-gi-oh romantic poems that I wrote for Valentine's Day, as it is a adopted father/daughter to Husband/wife writings from 5,000 years ago to the present.  
Priest Seth: Shonen Jump! Takahashi Kazuki-san  
Soultail and the Millennium Shell bell: Mine  
Original idea of it: Pokemon, Nintendo  
Desert Rose: Sting_

[_5,000 years ago_]

[Priest Seth]  
_Hadaee mada tawila  
Wa ana mahos ana wahala ghzalti  
Wa ana mahos ana wahala ghzalti  
Wa ana mahos ana wahala ghzalti  
{English}  
Oh night Oh night  
It has been a long time  
And I am looking for myself and my love one  
And I am looking for myself and my love one  
And I am looking for myself and my love one_

For years, I've been  
Waiting for a sign  
From the Gods themselves  
To have a daughter  
To call my own,  
Until I heard of  
Your "special" gift.  
Now you are my very  
Precious blessing that is  
From the gods above.

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

I have been very impressed  
With your loyalty and pure  
devoultion to me, even to  
Prince Yami, the heir to the  
Throne of Kingdom of Egypt,  
After his father.  
Yet, you seem to be more  
timid around the royal court.  
Well, I don't blame you at all,  
To be honest, myself.

[Soultail]  
_I dream of fire  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that never tire  
And the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

High Priest Seth, I never  
Fallen in love with you before,  
Since I was brought to  
You from my home and  
First family in Alexandria,  
where the waters of the sea  
And the beaches were my calm places.  
I look up to you as my father,  
Protector, and teacher, thus, I  
can't help in admiring your  
natural beauty and wisdom for years.

_This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this._

My heart was burning  
with true passion of deep  
love to want to be by your  
side as not only your daughter,  
but as your wife.

[Priest Seth]  
Soultail, you surprised me  
with your willingness to  
sleep with me on that one night,  
years later, as I was growing  
old with age. I never felt so  
renewed from just making  
love to you and you alone.

_And as she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems_

Oh gods, I love you,  
even after you healed me  
from the attack of your biological  
father, to the wedding  
of Yami's, as well as our own  
many months after it.

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

[Soultail]  
Father, you are my  
rock when the court loss  
the pharaoh a few nights ago,  
even with the help of the  
fabled shell bell of Alexander the Great.  
Thank you.

_I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to the empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love_

Every day is a blessing  
for us and our first born child,  
which is so comforting to us,  
as well as the coming of our second, very soon.

[Priest Seth]  
_Aman Aman Aman  
Omry fee kantia  
Ma ghair antia  
Ma ghair antia  
{English}  
Aman Aman Aman  
My life is for you  
And no other than you  
And no other than you_

My wife, love, and mate,  
you have protected the pharaoh's  
children, yet your life was dimming  
after the birth of our son, since  
it was the fault of Bakura's band  
of thieves.

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

I sealed your spirit  
inside your bell, so that  
I will keep you safe as long  
as I live in the physical realm.  
I pray that one day,  
we will be reunited in the  
afterlife.

[_In the present_]

[Soultail]  
_Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower  
This rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of the fall._

-gasps- Seth! After all the  
years of waiting and searching,  
I finally found you, thus, we are reunited  
as one in the afterlife, no longer  
alone and lost, even with our  
children. -tears in happiness-

_Ya lili ya leel  
{English}  
Oh night Oh night_


End file.
